Worlds Collide REBOOT
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: "One of these days I'm gonna have to listen to that little voice inside my head." It's back folks! The reboot of Worlds Collide is here! Rating to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Well, here we go again. I've finally brought this lovely little piece of writing back fully edited and all that lovely jazz. So please everyone sit back, relax and enjoy the recreation of Worlds Collide! Also note that if anyone would like to add in an OC that's fine with me, but chances are they will not be used for this series. Just wanted to let people know in case they wanna send me a request for that. Note: I don't own resident evil, but I do own this plot, my OC's...and naturally, the idea of this story!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This was definitely not my idea of a good time, but who am I to argue with anyone about this? Hell, as long as people get out of this mess alive then all is right with my world, but I know better than to go around thinking that. After all, chances are pretty high that I'll get screwed over somewhere down the line. Not a big fan of that idea. Oh well...that's life I guess. Sucks in my opinion.


	2. Chapter 1

I have to say that waking up face first on the hard wood floor is not my ideal way of greeting the day, but since I did there isn't anything I can do...well that's not strictly true. I could always kill the idiot that decided to wake me up in a rather rude way. Sounds a bit drastic and I'm not exactly in a mood to deal with the police. Right well, perhaps it'd be best if I got up so as not to continuously kiss the floor. I like the floor but not that much. Or rather, try to get up only to wind up smacking into the wall. Why? Because I hadn't quite realized that I was all tangled up in my covers. Wonderful.

 _I really need to invest in a sleeping bag,_ I thought as I got up after untangling myself. I nearly fell to the floor again when the door to my bedroom swung open, smacking into the wall with a loud _bang!_ I always did enjoy getting the crap scared out of me. Reminds me that I am still alive. Yeah, I don't need scares for that thanks very much. Perhaps I should shoot the person and go right back to bed?

"Did you really have to do that, Ali?!" I snarl as the pixie like girl entered my room with a big grin. "I did se—," I didn't get to finish that sentence as the alarm started to go off. "Set my alarm," I finish lamely.

The blonde haired girl grinned wider. "Of course I did. Had to make sure that you'd be up, ya know."

I threw a pillow at her face. "Next time just knock or better yet, call me first! I do not enjoy waking up kissing the blasted floor!" Although, I suspect that Ali didn't do that because she enjoys scaring the living hell out of me. Really should thank the little short shit for that at some point in time. Not now as I do need to get dressed.

"Where's the fun in that?"

I knew it. "Get out so I can get dressed you imp."

"Roger dodger!"

She's gonna think that after I get some decent clothes on. Instead of dwelling on how to terrorize my friend I grab some jeans, a black tank top and a white Old Navy sweat jacket out from my dresser before proceeding into the bathroom to get dressed. Brushing my waist length red hair, I put it up in a braid then checked to make sure that my bangs weren't all over the place. After applying a little eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara I walked out, ducking at the last second as Ali threw my black shoes at my face. Nice, real nice. Little imp is asking for it.

"You're really asking for it, imp," I mutter as I snatch my shoes up from the floor. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

Ali bounced on the heels of her shoes. "There's a new game that's supposed to be in stores today! I wanna get it. That's why! Supposed to be really good too."

I shot her a look. "Let me guess another Resident Evil game?"

The blonde gave me a look. "How'd you guess?"

"Simple. It's all over the internet. Not to mention I've got the ability to download it on my Xbox One. That's how I know."

She scowled. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, kiddo."

I caught the book she tossed at me. "You don't have to be an ass! And I'm not a kid!"

I flat stare. "You're acting like it right now."

"I AM...not, acting like a kid."

Oh, yeah and I'm a gremlin. She's got a long ways to go before she can lie convincingly to me. Guess she forgot about the fact that I'm a walking lie detector. Perhaps I should reintroduce her to that bit of knowledge.

"Considering the fact that I can smell emotions dearie, ya might wanna correct that statement," I state as we head out of my room. "Or did you forget?"

I could feel her flush. "Yeah. Whoops."

Whoops indeed.

"We are still going to the mall right?"

Spoken like a true gamer. "Yes, we are." I try to sound excited, but I don't think I did a good enough job judging by the look Ali gave me. Oh well. I don't like crowded places. She knows this. I hate being surrounded by people as I get that feeling of being trapped. I like my solitude. Yes I am a bit anti-social. I do not give a damn. I've got my reasons. People can just back the hell up off me—okay, maybe that came out a little rude. Ah, well, people will get over it. Hopefully. If not, that's not my problem.

"I keep forgetting that you hate crowded places," she mutters as we leave my apartment. I made sure the door was locked as we headed to the elevator. Ali was driving us to the mall. I did not own a car as I didn't need that kind of transportation. I could get around rather well believe it or not. It's called being a werewolf. Yes, werewolves do exist so I don't wanna hear any skepticism from anyone out there in the world. Of course, even if you don't believe it I'm not going to go out of my way to prove anything. So in that respect it doesn't matter. Just wanna throw that out there.

I glance at her. "You seem to be forgetting things a lot more now-at-days. Everything all right with you and Steve?"

Steve was her boyfriend. Tall, dark haired, green eyes and about ten years older than her. Ali was at least nineteen years old. I'd known her and her family since she was born. The man could be a real asshole when it came to Ali and what she viewed as her work life. Yeah. She made video game videos for a living. Well, lots of people do stuff like that, but for some stupid reason Steve hated the fact that she was one of them. Stating that games were a complete waste of time. That she should devote her time to something a little more important—like marrying him and having his children. Steve was adamant that his girlfriend doesn't work. Hell he thought of her more like a brood mare. It's rather annoying. Enraging more like it. I wanted to just tear his throat out. Of course, I couldn't do that as Ali had begged me not to. Doesn't mean that I can't dream about it every once in awhile. Gives me something to look forward to one day if that bastard goes a little too far with her.

"You wanna drive?"

I shook my head. "Nope. This was all your idea. You get to drive. I'll buy us lunch. Maybe even dinner if we're still out."

Ali's face brightened considerably. "Really?"

Oh, good grief. "I'm not a horrible person, Ali. I wasn't about to have you pay for everything on this trip to the mall." I sigh getting into the passenger side of the car. "Sides, there's some stuff that I'm thinking about getting as well."

"Games?"

"Just because you decided to devote your life to making gaming videos for a living doesn't mean that's what I'm doing," I chuckle at her deflated look. "Let me guess I just burst your bubble."

She pouted. "You could've at least let me dream a little."

I laugh. "Stick to something a little more obtainable."

"You're still a dream killer."

"Pleasure to be of service."

Ali glared at me from the corner of her eye. "I hate you."

I smile. "Love you too."

Yes, this is how our friendship was. Loved the girl like a sister and we treated each other as family. Like I said before, I've known her since she was born. So basically to me, Ali is family. Doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. They all can just stuff it for all I care—talking about those who'd wanna try saying that it wasn't true. Steve mostly. Jackass.

Took at least fifteen minutes for the two of us to get to the mall and another five for Ali to find a parking spot. Sheesh, this place was really packed today. Wonderful. I must've pissed off some God in a previous life or something. I do so hate crowds. It's just not fair in the least for me to have to go through all of this discomfort. I've more than paid my dues in the past.

Ali looked at me as we got out of the car. "We can always do this another day, ya know?"

Oh sure, now she makes that suggestion. A little too late in my opinion. "No, we're here now. I'll...be all right." Yup, I just lied. You'd think being a werewolf I wouldn't lie. Well, that's true. Normally I don't go around lying through my teeth, but I figure I'd at least try without completely flipping my gourd.

"You're a terrible liar."

And here I forgot how well Ali really knows me. Well, shit.

I grin. "You know me all too well sometimes."

"Yup!" I shake my head, chuckling as we made our way inside with Ali pulling me towards the gaming store. Lovely. Guess we're going to get what she wants first before we see if there's anything that I wanna buy. "And don't you forget that!"

I raise a brow. "Why not? You seem to be forgetting things left and right today."

Ali blew a raspberry in my direction as we entered the shop. Her eyes lit up like Christmas morning as she made a bee line for the zombie survival games. I don't mind those games as I play them myself for time to time, but I try to avoid them for various reasons that I do not feel like delving into at present—however I didn't want to be a buzz kill, so I followed her over there listening to her squeal with delight as she found the game that she was looking for. Ah, the newest one that came out a few months ago. I downloaded that just as soon as episode one became available. Resident Evil is one series of games that I've always found enjoyable. Not too sure why, but nevertheless I thoroughly relished playing those games. Almost any game that'll allow me to kill dead people was one that got an A plus in my book.

Sighing, I leaned against one of the displays, observing the rest of the store with a secretive eye. This shop was filled with quite a few people. Most of them I wasn't too sure I'd wanna turn my back on. Call me over-cautious. It's a habit that I'd never been able to be fully rid of. More like instinct actually.

"Relax," Ali whispered as she appeared next to me. "You're all rigid."

Actually I looked rather relaxed to anyone else, but to those that knew me exceedingly well. "Habit."

She shook her blonde head. "I know. Try to though. I'm getting a little nervous."

Oops.

I heaved a sigh. "Trying. It's not easy." Never will be either.

"I guess it's perfectly understandable after what you'd been through four years ago."

I went visibly stiff. "Alison."

She ducked her head, flushing in mild shame. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I state, moving off the display area making it seem as though I were perfectly comfortable being surrounded by so many people. Yes, I am a good little actress. Hell, Hollywood would be jealous of my acting ability. Or most of the celebrities would be anyway. "You're right after all."

As I reached a hand out to take a better look at a game that seemed to catch my interest a horrid scream broke out from somewhere outside the shop. Ali jumped right into my back causing me to quickly turn to catch her before she pushed me into the display right behind me. Yeah, I didn't need to be kissing a wall. It would feel like I was cheating on my bedroom floor—and I am not a cheater.

"What the hell was that?!" Ali breathed as I steadied her.

My eyes hardened as I listened for further sounds. Wasn't disappointed either as more screams tore through the mall from all different areas. Just what in the Nine Hells was going on?

"Don't know," I answer, moving away after I was sure she'd be able to stand. "Wait here."

"Sarah, what are you doing?!"

Being an idiot. "Going to see what's happening."

"I'll come with you."

I shot her a hard stare. "No, you're not."

"That's not—"

"This isn't up for debate, Alison." I only use her full first name when I'm being serious. I use her actual full name when I ain't fucking around and am deadly serious. Either way, she knows better than to argue with me especially since she's not going to win the argument.

Silence.

"Okay," she breathed. "Be careful."

"When am I not?"

"That a trick question."

"Cute."

That was the last thing I said as I pushed through the people gathering around the door to see what was happening. Someone had tried to stop me, but I yanked my arm out of there grasp only to dodge several more people that were running away reeking of fear and horror. Just what was happening? Moving carefully through all the people that were running around like headless chickens I finally got the answer to my question as I smelled the foul stench of death, blood and rotten flesh. I did not wanna believe what my nose was telling me as I started to run towards the scent. Some part of my brain was trying to urge me to go back, get Ali and then get the hell out of the building. I ignored that part. Later I would realize that I probably should've listened to it.

A moment later, I was running a little faster, dodging more people only to wind up slipping and catching myself before I kissed the mall floor. I started to curse before the smell of fresh blood waft up my nose. Staring down at my hands in mild horror as I realized that they were covered in the stuff. Took a couple seconds to discover that I had slipped in blood. Lovely. That's gonna be a bitch for the janitors to clean.

 _This is nuts, I_ thought as I picked myself up, freezing as I heard a haggard moan that I was distinctly familiar with. _You've gotta be kidding me?! What the fuck are zombies doing here in the mall?!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ah, there we go now. Chapter One is all done up! A bit longer than I normally write an introductory chapter, but I decided that I could make some chapters a bit longer for all you wonderful people out there. Yes, the mall idea is out there still I haven't given up on it quite yet. Nor shall I as a matter of fact! Now please excuse me as I proceed to get the next chapter up and running. Hell with any luck it's probably already written up.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am dedicating this chapter to A.J Scarlet mainly because she's been the most supportive person that I've gotten on this site. Not to mention she has yet to knock me upside the head with a 2X4. LOL! Right, now onto the delightful chaos!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, isn't this just peachy. There's zombies here in the mall. I can certainly die happy now. No, wait, I can't because this isn't what I asked for. Nor do I recall 'fighting the living dead' on my to-do list so this is quite annoying. I never thought that I'd have to deal with something like this again. Question being do I wanna deal with this mess. Answer is no, but I don't have any other choice in the matter by the looks of things. Fuck my life!

Gazing at the walking corpse not to far away from my form, I contemplated just letting the damned thing stay there and go back to Ali. Naturally I couldn't do that. My experience from four years ago assured me that I wouldn't be so daft as to let this thing roam around freely. That being said, I needed to kill. How I am going to accomplish this feat is a good question because I don't have any weapons on hand. Speaking of hands I guess I could do it that way as I'm certain no one is going to be paying me any attention. My thoughts were abruptly halted as more screams rang throughout the mall again alerting me to the fact that there's most likely more than this one right here...THAT IS SEVERAL INCHES FROM MY FACE! Holy shit when did this son of a bitch get this close?!

I lunged back as it made to grab hold of me. "Back off grabby!"

Nice I'm talking to a dead person. Oh well. Better than a brick wall. Then again, the walking dead are pretty much brick walls so basically I look like a crazy person talking to something that can't exactly answer me back. Actually, they may not be able to speak but they do answer. Why the hell am I having this conversation with myself again? The zombie made another grab for me.

 _Ah, that's why._ Dodging again, I glance over to see a bat that someone had obviously dropped, grabbed it before running back towards the lumbering zombie and swinging as hard as I dared effectively shattering the skull with a satisfying sickening sound. Brought back some lovely memories that I would rather not have floating around my mind.

I laugh. "And here I never considered sports for a career."

Ah, shit. I gotta go back sure that Ali is all right. Or at least still alive. Guess that falls under being all right. Gathering up the nerves that have become a little unsettled I started back towards the gaming shop, trying to keep to whatever shadows there were, which were a lot considering that some of the overhead lights had blown out. That was a little unusual. I didn't take any extra time on them as I ran into the store to find it deserted. Wonderful. Now where the hell have everyone gone. Actually where did Ali go? I know that I told her to stay right here. So, what gives—then again, if this place had been attacked...Ah, and now I notice the blood that's littered around the area. I also note the destruction of many display cases. Great. Looks like I've got to find my best friend. Always a fun thing to do. It's like being in the middle of a horror movie. I ain't fond of that idea either.

"Okay, so where did everyone go?" I inquire to no one. It's only a minute later that I realize that there were no more screams. Peachy. That means that either people have managed to get out of the mall...or everyone is dead. Oh, I am such a lovely person to be around right now. Very optimistic. And I am laying very heavy on the sarcasm here dears. "Welp, that's a typical thing for people to say right before they care killed...I think I've been watching too many horror flicks. Really need to stop doing that apparently. Yeah, I'll get to work on that right after I find Ali and we get out of this living nightmare.

"All right," I breathed. "Now where could they have gone?"

Towards the exit most likely. Yeah, I'll start my search there first. If she isn't there then I've got quite a little problem on my hands. All right, maybe not _little_. Right, time to get to the exit. Um...wait, there's more than one exit and entrance to the mall. So, which one should I start with?

 _How about the one we came through, idiot._

Yes, I've resorted to talking to myself. Who else am I going to talk to, the wall? It's a thought, but I'm not all for that. It'd be a little dull. Not to mention more crazy than carrying on a discussion with myself. That happy thought in mind I started jogging towards the East entrance, hoping that she'd be there. Though I will say that I didn't hope too much as my instincts were warning me that she might not even still be in the area. Hell if that's the case than I hope she's all right. Her parents would have my head. Not to mention I'd have to deal with her asshole of a boyfriend. Yeah. Doesn't _that_ sound like a shit load of fun? Nope.

A couple minutes is all it took since we were on the first floor where the game shop was located. And yup…

"She's not here...shit." That's putting it mildly.

Panting slightly, I turn a little trying to determine if I should head back or just leave. There was a chance that she might have actually gotten out, but when I tried the door it wouldn't budge. The thing was locked. Now normally I'd break the glass, but the shutters had been activated sometime during the chaos so that idea went right out the blasted window. Nice little pun there. Now that I think of it there might be another exit on the ground floor. Ugh, how many exits does this place have again? Sheesh, this is going to get on my damned nerves. Turning around I started back the way I came, freezing as a dark chill ran down my spinal cord. Something wasn't right—even more wrong than zombies being here in the mall. Unfortunately, it disappeared as fast as it had come, but it set me on pins and needles. My instincts were in an uproar. I'd be keeping a close eye out for whatever it was I needed to heed.

"I need to find a weapon," I state as I look at the bat. "Something a little more useful than a wooden baseball bat. This thing'll break at some point. A gun would be nice." Actually, if I recall correctly I do believe there is a weapons store on the ground floor. Why there's something like that here in a public mall I'll never know, but I am not going to be picky or question it...for now. I may start asking questions after this whole issue has been taken cared of.

Trying to stay within the shadows I started to move towards the escalator. They were still working...then the power went out.

 _Or maybe not._

"Well shit," I hissed. Believe it or not, I'd rather have the power on so at least I wouldn't have to worry completely about what was lurking around me. Yes, I have heightened senses as a werewolf, but I hadn't used them to the fullest extent in years. This was going to be a pain in the ass and one that I will not enjoy. With that delightful thought in mind, I turned to go to the escalators. Didn't matter which one now that the power was officially off. Hell I even started skipping at one point towards their location. Yes, I have lost my mind but in spit of the circumstances I believe I have every right to be a little more crazy than usual. I won't go completely haywire as that wouldn't do anyone a bit of good. Bouncing on my heels as I stood at the top of the escalator, I allowed my heightened sense of sight to go back to normal as it'd be reduced to a human level for a long time, wincing at the pain inflicted. Sweet Lord I really need to learn to use my abilities a lot more than I have been because I do not enjoy this blasted throbbing in my head. It's annoying. I've got half a mind to put a bullet in between my eyes. Um, that might do more harm than good. Well, there goes that idea—wasn't much of one anyway.

Hm. As far as I could tell there wasn't anything undead lurking around on the ground floor. Still doesn't mean I'm going to be dancing my way down there without a care in the world. But, then again, why not? Should be a lot of fun. No one would see me anyway. Not unless they had supernatural eyes like mine or a flashlight. Let's face it, it's really freakin' dark down there. No I am not scared of the dark. As a matter of fact I am rather fond of it. It's rather easy to stalk people in the darkness—though I am capable of doing so in the daylight too. Not going to talk about that right now.

Gripping the bat a little tighter in my left hand I started down the escalator keeping an ear out for anything out of the ordinary. With a little luck I won't run into anything—

 _Apparently I have no luck,_ I thought as I caught the scent of death and heard the slow shuffling that zombies make. Wonderful sounds like a lovely horde of them are down there. Great. Maybe if I'm careful they'll kindly leave me alone… "Shit!" I hollered as one of them made a lunge towards my face. Sweet Jesus! How did they even know I was here?! Hold the phone…

"Ugh, can ya a girl through?" I mutter as I dodge another lunging corpse. "My, my you guys must be hungry. Why don't you try eating each other and leaving me the hell alone? No. It was just a suggestion." Okay, I've officially lost it as I am now talking to a bunch of dead people. Quit the judgment people as you'd probably be doing the same thing—oh wait, I forgot that I had a bat with me. Cue the famous face-palm. How damn dumb can I get? Don't answer that!

I will say this, I've got quite a good swing as the heads caved in under the pressure with bits of blood, brains and bones went all over the place. Perhaps I shouldn't use so much force with these blows as I am getting some of this mess on my clothes? Nah, wouldn't be as effective if I was more careful and as long as no survivors see this then everything is all right. But once I find people I'll have to not use my abilities quite so much—how utterly annoying that's going to be. After making mince meat out of the lovely staggers I took a bit of a closer look at them. They didn't resemble the sort of zombies that I had dealt with before—yes there are differences if one cares to look closely—actually they looked to be infected with a different type of virus that I'd only seen…

"You've got to be kidding me?!" I breathed. "There is no way this is possible! How the hell did the T-virus get here?!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Oh, my! Hey take a lookie there! A cliff-hanger! How here I thought that I wasn't going to do such a thing—please don't hate me for it dears, but cliff-hangers are something that I just have to do. Why? Because how else am I to make sure that you all come back? I certainly am not going to go around keeping tabs on all of you that's why there's a favorite and follow button. LOL! I really like this version...it seems to be very close with the original. Oh, don't give me that look people. This time the damned thing is staying up. I promise! Like I said, even the rewrite needed editing. Not to mention I was getting a headache from seeing that the original was just not really complete. Plus, I wanted to add some quite exciting things. -dark grin- You'll find out soon enough.**


	4. Chapter 3

**My, oh my, oh my! Here I am again with another lovely chapter. Perhaps I can make this one longer than the others? Hm...we'll see if that's possible. Oh I know it is, but it all depends on where I feel like ending it. Now perhaps we should get onto the madness, yes? Yes.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, so if the T-virus is here, then there's a good chance the rest of the Resident Evil world is here as well. Isn't that peachy. Oh I am just dancing to this exciting piece of information. And I do believe I am lying through my teeth because this is not good. Nope. Not one damn bit! So if this really is the T-virus I know I can expect more than just zombies. Oh, joy. Something tells me that I am definitely not going to like any of this. But then again, why should I? I'd be an idiot to go around grinning like some moronic loon. No one in their right should be happy about having to kill people, even if they are now dead. Needless to say, I do not enjoy killing.

I seem to be getting off track on the situation at hand.

"Ali, where are you?"

Uh, yeah, like I'm gonna get an answer.

Wait, what happened to the other zombies? I killed at least ten...I know there were more. Oh, boy. Please tell me that I am not imagining things 'cause if I am than this is one sick joke. I don't particularly like it either. Man this is creeping me out just a little bit. Shaking my head, I made the note to trying to at least act like a proper survivor. Or maybe do things as I did so many years ago—actually it was four years ago but who's counting. I certainly ain't. Shaking my head, I decided to head towards the farther end of the ground floor. If I recall correctly that's where most of the restaurants were located. Perhaps someone is there. Okay, perhaps living, breathing people are there! With my luck I'd wish someone be there and instead of someone living I'd wind up getting attacked by some stupid zombie. AGAIN! Carefully moving about in the darkness, I kept an ear out for any unusual sounds. About two minutes of searching I heard the faint sounds of groaning from up ahead of my location. A few yards at most. Wonderful. Perhaps if I am careful I might be able to take whatever it is out without too much of a problem. As I rounded a corner of one of the smaller sales stands with the bat gripped tightly in my right hand and just about got knocked over by something leaping out of the shadows. And I do believe my earlier assumptions have just been confirmed because I'm pretty sure that I only had to deal with Lickers was in the Resident Evil games. Nice, real damned nice! Exactly what I wanted to do with my time...wrestle with an annoying Licker. Sigh. Why me?

"Shit!" I shrieked as that annoyingly long, wet tongue wrapped around my calf and dragged me towards the creature. "Will you get the fuck off of me?!" Grabbing hold of a stand leg, I tried to pull myself out of the iron grip, only to nearly tear my leg off. I know I am stronger than this creature, but I would like to get out of this jam without having to use all of my strength, nor harm myself in the attempt. Welp, we can't always get what we want.

"Gods damn, you are annoying!" I yelled, remembering the bat in my hand and gave the tongue a nice whack. It let out a scream, releasing my leg. Hell I hadn't realized just how hard it had been wrapped around until I noticed the blood dribbling out from several wounds. Great. At least I'll be able to heal pretty quickly so I won't have to worry about leaving a trail for anything to follow. Lucky, lucky, lucky me. Said Licker had jumped up towards the first floor, but I knew better than to think that it was just going to leave completely. Nope. I had just pissed it off. Oh, goody joy. I did the ultimate stupid thing. Ah, well. I surely wasn't going to let the little bastard tear me into ribbons. Nope. I am not that damned accommodating.

I huffed. _Why do I get the feeling that this is not going to get any better?_ _Oh, yeah, because as I recall within those games it never does. Delightful. I'd like to just fall into a coma right about now. Uh, then again, once this is all over that'd be better. I could use a good rest._

Shooting a look up towards the railing of the first floor, I made sure that the Licker wasn't nearby and took off at a nice steady run. The wounds to my left leg were already healed, so I didn't have to worry about aggravating them. Sometimes I do enjoy having regenerative capabilities, makes getting injured all the more enjoyable. Er, um...yeah. I meant to say easier, not enjoyable. I do not enjoy getting hurt. Nor do I enjoy getting my ass handed to me either. That's happened quite a few times throughout my life. Highly irritating to be honest. Up ahead I found myself nearing some of the restaurants when my feet were taken out from under me. WTF?! Looking over my shoulder I found that same Licker had decided to get even with me so to speak. Both my legs were wrapped up in it's tongue. Great. Someone just shoot me. No wait, don't. It wouldn't do much except irritate me. It's happened before. Long story, don't worry about it.

"Ugh, would you kindly fuck off already?" that came out almost too nice. _Or better yet die,_ I thought as it started dragging me towards it's form again. Good grief. I feel like a bag of potatoes. Oh and lookie there, my bat is not even in my hands anymore. Terrific. I think I should be worrying right about now—a shot rang out suddenly, hitting the Licker in the head, causing it to shrill out in pain, yanking even harder on my legs forcing me to grit my teeth to not yell out. _Or maybe not. Who the hell fired that shot?_

A few more shots rang out, one managing to hit the Lickers tongue, forcing it to unwrap my legs—that's gonna leave a bruise—and it headed off in the direction of the shots. However, whomever it was shooting wasn't going to let it get nearer and continued to belt it with bullets. Wonderful, sounds like some kind of handgun, which one I am not certain but I'm not worried about that. I'm more worried about who it is.

Silence.

There's something wrong here if I can't hear anything...ah wait, a heartbeat. I think I might be able to relax a little bit. Nope, nope. That's not going to happen. I'll relax when I find Ali and we get out of this disaster. Of course, it wouldn't hurt to save a few others or to have some help in this sick, twisted nightmare come to life. I've lived one nightmare similar to this before. Not thrilled to be rehashing it all over again. At least this time it'll be a little different, unique and perhaps a bit more predictable.

 _Or maybe not,_ I thought as I heard more of the clicking sounds a Lickers claws make. Great. Sounds like about ten or more of them. Wonderful! Just what I needed to deal with. For crying out loud I would like to at least get somewhere without having to deal with a bunch of irritating distractions. "Speaking of distractions..."

Peeking carefully from my suddenly new hiding spot on the floor I peered into the darkness, trying to locate the person whom helped me. Interestingly enough, I saw nothing. Not a single person. Okay, that's just weird. I can't even smell another human. That may be because the overpowering scent of death is lying over any scent of anything that might still be alive. Damn that's annoying. Unnerving as well. I do wonder who it is that helped me out of that little jam.

"That's...odd."

Understatement of the century.

Groaning, I roll over onto my back as my legs start slowly healing themselves. Sheesh, I didn't think that those tongues were capable of spilling acid. It wasn't powerful enough to completely destroy my flesh, but still it did enough damage. Ugh, fuck my life! I would say that this couldn't get any worse, but I know for a fact that it can. So not looking forward to the rest of this nightmare.

"So who the hell is helping me?"

Now there's a question that's gonna be difficult to help.

"Great, now I've been reduced to talking to myself..."

Well as long as no one is around to notice everything should be all right. Oh who am I kidding?! Everything is most definitely NOT all right. Hadn't been in the past and won't be after all this is over. Yes, I am a real freaking joy to be around right now. I sound very dramatic—it's rather annoying now that I think about it. Lord, I need to find another survivor because I am currently losing my goddamn mind!

 _Not that I had one to begin with, but whatever. Just some minor details._

"Ouch!"

I jumped almost ten feet in the air when I heard that. Normally, that kind of thing wouldn't've startled me. Unfortunately, I have yet to gain all of my darling bearings so a lot of things are affecting me. Something else that's getting on my nerves. Turning around quickly I found a young male not to far from me, he looked to be around sixteen years old. Totally frightened and currently looking at me with a whole range of emotions one of them being fear. Great. Going to have to somehow make sure that this kid doesn't do anything too stupid.

"Way of scaring the hell out of someone kid."

"I ain't no kid!" he snarled back at me, coming out of the shadows. Okay, I have been completely mistaken and now I really wanna punch a damn wall because my worst fears have been confirmed. Oh joy!

"Chris Redfield?"

He shot me a look. "How the hell do you know who I am?"

Shit.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seems like a good place to end it. -grins like a loon- More fun will be coming up shortly, I promise! Hope you are all enjoying the reboot. Or should I say, re-reboot. LOL!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Welp, I've decided to start posting for this story. A little earlier than what I originally had planned, but I do not give two shits. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep updating throughout the week. If not, well I did give it my best shot to keep updates going. If they're a little slow, its quite all right. After all I do have a life outside of this site. All you dear readers would be good enough to remember that. Okay that ends this rant. I might wind up with another one if someone else pisses me off.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, Sarah, how in the hell are we going to get out of this situation? Oh, dear, no matter what I do I am going to wind up in the dog house with this guy. Why the hell can't anything ever be easy? Right, I forgot, because life isn't easy. If it were there'd be no point to it. Must remember that next time I start thinking that everything is going smoothly—wow am I pessimist or what?

"Mind answering the question?" Chris growled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I think a better question would be how you got here," I state, trying to change the subject a little.

He gave me a flat look. "Don't go changing the subject."

I shrug. "Can't blame a girl for trying." I sigh. "As for your question, you look a little like someone that I know. Unfortunately, I mistook you for him." Yes, I have just lied through my teeth, but gimme a fucking break. You would too if you were in this situation! "Now," I breath, "how on earth did you get here?"

The dark haired male shook his head. "I don't know. Sorry, didn't mean to get on your case like that. I'm just...confused."

"Honey, you think you're confused?" I grin. "I don't even know how in the hell the T-virus got here in the mall."

Chris shot me a dark look. "How do you know about the virus?"

I blink rapidly a few times. _Oh, boy._ "Just a guess. I read something about it on the internet." Complete lie! Hopefully, he'll buy it and I won't have to worry. Now that I've got a better look at Mr. Redfield...he looks just like he does in Resident Evil 6. Oh, my, he's really adorable. Okay, hot, but whatever. Yes I do have a crush on Chris, but he's not my favorite from that whole genre. Alison is basically in love with this guy. Boy will she be thrilled if we find her alive and she meets him.

"The net?"

He doesn't sound too convinced. Crap.

I nod, looking away into the darkness. "Yup. Now where the hell..." I pause for a moment. "Wait, were you the one who helped me with that Licker?"

Chris gave me a confused look. "What Licker?"

Ooookay, so he wasn't the one who helped me out. I would like to know who it was that gave me a hand not too long ago. "Never mind."

"What are you doing here anyway? Pretty sure civilians wouldn't stick around in a place like this."

"What? The mall? I happen to know for a fact that civilians go to these places all the time." I'm a little pissed about that last remark of his. May have to hit the man upside the head with a damned two by four. Or run him over with a truck. "Sheesh, man. You don't get out much."

The male threw his hands up. "No, that's not what I meant." I knew what he meant, but let's screw around with his head shall we.

I crossed my arms. "Then what did you mean?"

He looked a little annoyed with himself. "Most civilians wouldn't stick around when something like this occurs. That's all I meant. No need to bite my head off."

I raise a brow. _I don't exactly agree with that._

"So what are you doing?"

I blink. How to answer that question without looking like an idiot? Hm. "I'm looking for someone. A friend of mine and I got separated when this all went down. And I am not leaving without her."

"You're risking your life for someone who is probably dead..."

I snapped a dangerous look at him. "Please tell me you did not go down that road?!" I hissed. "Most people go around risking their lives for people they care about. And whether or not she's dead is not the point. If I just left without trying to see if she's still here then I would feel horrid. I wouldn't be able to live with myself by doing that." I swear if he gives me a lecture I am going to beat him upside the head with my shoe.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't mean anything bad by that!" Good, he'd better back up a bit. "I was just curious. Don't need to bite my head off."

I haven't even begun to do that.

"Just watch your mouth buster," I grumble, "because I am not in a good mood." Who would be in this kind of situation? If you're happy in the middle of a zombie apocalypse then something is seriously wrong with you. Having fun is one thing, but being ecstatically happy is another matter altogether—if that makes any sense. "You wouldn't be either if this just popped up out of absolutely nowhere."

Chris looked at me. "So you were here when it started?"

Seriously?! Didn't I just say that I was here?! I swear that I had. "I could've sworn that I mentioned that just a few seconds ago."

He at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed for forgetting about that piece of information. "Sorry. I'm just trying to get my bearings. I have no idea how I wound up here in the first place." That is a problem. "Exactly where am I anyway?"

I grin. "The mall naturally. You're in the Midwest of course."

"I know I'm in a mall," he deadpanned, to which my grin grew into a full blown smirk. "Very amusing."

I thought it was hilarious. I sobered up after a few seconds. "As for how you got here, I haven't the faintest idea. I wonder if anyone else that you know is here too. That'd be interesting. A little weird, but still interesting." I think I talked a little too much, but whatever I normally do when my nerves are a little frazzled. Crap, I hate that. Looks like I'm gonna have to toughen myself up again. Oh, joy. Bitch mode will be activated then. Guess that's something to look forward to.

Chris nodded. "Perhaps. C'mon, let's got search for your friend." Well, at least he's going to help. Not that I expected him not to help me out. I didn't wait for him as I moved out to hunting for other survivors. Of course, if I find any other characters from the Resident Evil universe I might just start fan-girling all over the place. Even if we find those that I don't even like I still might fan-girl for just the hell of it.

Moving further into the food court, I found the place to look rather clean. I find that rather odd since normally in these types of things the entire place would like the inside of a garbage dump. So why in the hell did this place look like no one had even been here. Rather spooky. Something about this just isn't right. Nope, not at all. From the corner of my eye I could see the same amount of confusion on Chris' face as I raised my bat just in case something decides to give us a surprise welcome. Of course, the look on the dark haired male's face when I raised my weapon up was priceless. It was like he couldn't believe I was using something that wasn't capable of carrying ammunition. Hell it's not like there was a gun shop in this mall. Not one that I was aware of at least.

I blink. "What?"

"That's the only weapon you have?"

Oh, brother. "Well, of course it is. Last time I knew there wasn't a gun shop in this mall. I haven't been here in a few months, so who knows. Perhaps they added one on one of the other floors. Anyway, melee weapons are good to have. At least I don't have to worry about ammo."

"No, but you do have to worry about getting too close."

I glare. "I'm well aware of that." Considering the fact that I was having just a little bit of trouble with Lickers. Sheesh, I really have lost my touch. Perhaps next time I won't keep my senses at a human level...apparently doing that is making me a little...sluggish I guess you could say. I hadn't used my enhanced abilities in years. "Now is there a point to this song and dance?"

He sighed, walking over and handing me a handgun. "Take this."

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Trust me, I was going to take it, but this bit of charity was a little unexpected. "Isn't that the only gun you have?" In answer he pulled out a second one, grinning the whole time. Oh, bother. Well, looks like I don't have to worry about taking someone else's only defense against these delightful creatures. "Okay, okay, so you're not. Right, I'll take it." I probably won't use it, but why tell him that. "Thanks."

"No problem," he stated, taking point, conveniently keeping me right behind his left shoulder. I'd be pissed off any other time, but with the way things are going so far I'm not going to be fighting over who is top dog right now. Maybe later after we find Ali and some other survivors.

…

After moving through the rather peaceful and clean food court, I felt that same chill flowing right down my spine once again. It was rather irritating that I kept on getting that particular feeling, being unable to locate exactly where it was coming from and who was dealing it out. Utterly annoying. Pausing in my steps I searched through the shadows, trying to locate what it was that had my instincts in an uproar. Once again, I didn't find anything unusual—this is getting more than a little creepy now. Shaking my head, I maneuvered towards the Auntie Ann's pretzel place. Most of the people who come into this mall head their all the time. I know that Ali and I were planning on coming here after some shopping for something to snack on. With a careless shrug, I headed closer to that little food area. I wanted to be sure that no one was there—because if I didn't then I would feel a million times worse. Actually I'd feel like a major asshole. Yeah, I don't need any help in that area. I can be one all on my own.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chris inquired, coming up to me. He looked at the area that I was currently staring at. "You think someone might be here." It was statement, not a question.

"Possibly."

I took a step, opened the door and nearly jumped at the stench of death that came from behind the counter. I can't believe I hadn't noticed it until now. Yup, I am a little rusty. This cannot be good. Heaven help us all in this time of danger. And I cannot believe I just said something as melodramatic as that. Very annoying. And apparently a lot of things are annoying me now at days. Oh my. Well there's nothing for it.

"Phew-wee, that is a rancid smell!"

Chris chuckled, cringing at the sight of the dead bodies that were behind the counter. He could tell as I that they weren't infected. Apparently they had killed each other instead of either trying to live or being bitten. Wonderful. Hell of a choice they had. I think they may have made the wrong one. But that isn't something for me to decide. I can have my own opinion regardless. Absolutely nothing wrong with that whatsoever. "Looks like they haven't been dead for too long."

"No." But the smell is still rancid, or at least it is to me. I highly doubt I will ever get used to the smell of death, new or old. Oh, well, at least I can still tell the difference between the two. "It still smells horrid though."

"It's going to."

OH, yeah, that's right, talk down to me like I'm a child. I realize after a moment that he was teasing me. Nice. I had no idea that Chris had a marvelous sense of humor.

"Wait, I just realized that I never did tell you who I am?!" A fine time for me to remember that little ditty.

"That's right, then again, I never did ask for your name," Chris stated. Looks like he didn't even realize that he'd never inquired for it. "I guess at the time it didn't matter."

 _Yeah, and it was only ten minutes ago._

"Well, to be fair, you were more concerned about how you got here."

"Yeah." We moved on. "So what is your name?"

"It's Sarah."

"Sarah what?"

Nice. "What is the Spanish Inquisition? Trust me, my last name is not of any importance at the moment."

"Touchy subject I take it."

You have no idea. "In a manner of speaking." _Considering the fact that we have the same exact last name, but are not related. Yeah, it's a touchy subject for me personally._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I find this to be a good place to end it. Did I have to? No, I did not. But I am evil and have this whole thing planned out in my mind. Please allow me to have the fun of driving you all nuts. Anyway, I didn't want to have more fighting or surprises for this chapter. I needed to give Sarah at least a few moments of peace as I may not do that again for awhile. At any rate, please let me know what you think of the chapter. As always I look forward to hearing from all of my readers. Have a nice day everyone! See ya in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I have a little something important to impart to all of you. Now originally my plan was to update every day or every other day. Welp, with how things are in my life right now—CHAOS—I will be unable to do that. So I'm probably going to update whenever I can find the bloody time. Damn I hate that! Of course, as long as the internet doesn't crash on me again I should be able to. So naturally, I am going to keep writing chapters, but will only update when I get some either done or have time to hope on here and do that. I think I just contradicted myself...oh well, between work and being ill it's no wonder my brain isn't working with me at the moment. The chapters will also probably become a lot shorter...don't kill me as this style is something I am experimenting with a little bit. The chapters will most likely be about 2000 words each. Okay, that's enough for now.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wondering around for a few more minutes I seriously contemplated just throwing a bunch through a wall to see if maybe, just maybe the damn thing would collapse and we'd be able to get out of here. Of course, that would mean leaving Alison behind. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that…sigh. And if I did do that I'd have to explain how I was able to do something like to Chris. There's a conversation I don't need to be having at this current point in time. Besides, I also need to find out who in the hell it was that was helping me out. Sure, I have an idea, but I want to know for sure before I start throwing myself a party.

Okay, that makes no sense whatsoever. Oh well.

"It's too quiet," Chris states as we move further through the food court. "Either everyone else got out safely or..."

"We're about to be pleasantly surprised," I pipe up cheerfully. I realize I sound like a nut job. "Good. I need some more practice. I haven't used a gun in ages." That was a bit too much information for me to throw out. Ah, well. We can't go around in complete silence. That would literally drive me up the wall of insanity.

"Yeah," Chris shot me a look. "You sound rather happy about this whole thing."

I think I just freaked the man out a little. Yay. Mission accomplished.

"I'm not," I reply. "But being upset isn't going to do anything. Hell I might just get killed if I go around being all upset about this thing. Actually I could probably get us both killed. So why go through the hassle of all that?" As little sense as that makes, it is rather sound.

I think.

"Good point."

"Thank you, I do try to make a few."

"Are you always this insane?"

A good question. But I am not going to answer. Let him figure it out. It's more fun that way. At least to me. "You'll have to figure that out for yourself, Jack."

"I think I already have."

Ooh, nice. A decent sense of humor. Goody. Just the thing I need.

In case no one has noticed, I do believe I've had an interesting mood swing. How utterly delightful. My own mood swings are probably going to get me killed more than getting freaked out about a virus causing chaos. Been there, done that. Have no desire to do it again. I think I've stated that before, but oh well. People always seem to repeat themselves. It's a habit. And I happen to have it. Annoying as it seems.

"C'mon," I chirp. "Let's see if we can't find my friend...and maybe a way out of this living nightmare." I start skipping off in some random direction, only to skid to a halt as a low moan sounds from somewhere in the darkness. Ooh, goody. Looks like I'll get some target practice after all. Hopefully. Then again, I might just save the gun ammo and just use the damned bat. After all, it's metal and I don't have to worry about it breaking any time soon. I'll save the shooting for creatures like Lickers.

"You hear that?"

I try not shooting Chris a dark look. "Yup." I still sound hyper. Damn. What the hell is going on with me? "Sounds like it's just one though. Should we go find the bastard?"

Chris shakes his head. "No. Chances are pretty high that there might be another one in the area. We need to save ammo. Not to mention if we do we might wind up attracting some unwanted attention." All good valid points. Hey, I ain't arguing with the man. Remaining under the radar is what I am trying to achieve. Though after all of this I don't think I'll be able to continue doing such. That's just bothersome.

Taking a careful sniff, I make a disgusted noise as the smell of putrid death flows through my senses. I don't think I'll ever get used to that scent. Which might not be such a bad thing. I don't want to get used to it. If I do it'll mean that I am unaffected by what's going on. Sure, there are times when that is a good thing...this isn't one of them. Not by a long shot. Wow, I do believe my thoughts are all over the place at the moment. Wonderful. I may have officially lost my damned mind. Seems to be a little too early for that though.

"Okay...let's walk around them then," I state. "And be car—" I didn't get to finish that statement as Chris wound up walking into one of the tables, making a scratching noise as it moved, and grunting at the impact. Peachy. How could he not see that the blasted thing was right there?! Unfortunately, because of that it garnered the attention of that supposedly one lone zombie to run out of it's hiding place and charge us. It was nice enough to bring several friends with him too. They always seem to travel in packs don't they? I thought that would be more relevant with any infected dogs. Looks like I was mistake.

"So much for being careful!" I snarl as one jumped towards me. I swung the bat harshly, effectively smashing the side of it's head open. However, the damn thing refused to back down and charged at me again. Only this time a second one joined him. Nice. Real nice. Don't these guys know that I have something to do? And how in the hell can they see in this darkness? I know that I can since I ain't even remotely human...but still…

"Where did all these guys come from?" Chris growls, shooting another one in the head. Of course it had to explode and get all over the front of my shirt. I didn't even realize we were that close to each other.

I cringe at the carnage. "Nice. You owe me a shirt."

"What?"

"You owe me a shirt," I say swinging at another chomper. "I just bought this one! Not only that but it didn't get dirty until just now. So you owe me another one."

"Really? You're going to get mad over a shirt?"

I glare. "Damn right I am!" This was a little ridiculous. Here are in the middle of a fight and I am getting pissed because my shirt got ruined. Oh well, it makes for some good comedy. Besides I need the laugh and a good distraction. We both do. I'll apologize later on after these nitwits are taken out.

"Are you kidding me?"

Yes. "Nope."

"You really need to have your priorities checked, kid."

I ain't no damn kid. "You're point being?"

"Can we discuss this after?" he said sounding a little annoyed. Good. I've done my job. So to speak.

"Gladly."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **To be honest, I have no idea where the hell this came from, but no matter. I felt the need to throw in some humor. Good ol' WTF humor. Sorry if it seems a little weird. I hadn't been getting much sleep lately. This is the result that.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh, goody. I can update this damn thing. Although...I will have to change on how many words I can make these chapters now. Why? Because I like trying new things and driving my readers insane in the process. That may not be smart, but I gotta have some fun. Anyway, it's been some time since I had last posted an update. My bad. I've been working on some of my other projects and dealing with real life at the same time. Yeah, wonderful times coming on here. Now how many words that the chapters will be will actually vary now. I can't help it...I am pure evil in some respect. XD**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ouch!" Chris called out, glaring daggers at me. Yeah, I had hit him in the head. Bloody fool deserved it for being stupid. "What the hell was that for?"

I gave a glare of my own. "You ruined my shirt, dumb-ass."

The man looked like he was about to have a fit because I was once again back onto the whole shirt thing. Well he did say to wait until after this whole bloody fight was over with. And I did. So he's got nothing to be pissed off about. _I_ on the other hand do. Lord am I nutty right now. I'll admit it. Of course, given the situation we happen to be in I think I won't waste time on being sane. I think I've said that before too. Oh well.

"You're seriously on that again!" he snarls, throwing his hand up in the air in exasperation. I found it to be rather hilarious. I can't help it if I'm a bit of a bitch. It's part of my charm. You'll get used to it after a period of time. "I didn't mean to, but honestly, there was a chance that it would get ruined anyway."

I look at him blankly. "Yes, but from my doing. Not yours."

"This..." he sighed. "Damn you're frustrating."

"Why thank you very much." Total smart ass. "Now let's get going."

I swear he almost threw a damn fit right then and there. I didn't think my sudden change in moods would cause him to look like he wanted to break everything in sight. Nice. I'm doing a real good job of annoying what is supposed to be a fictional character. In some manner I consider this a job well done.

"Are you kidding me?!"

I turn on my heel, adding a little skip as I walked in some random direction. "Nope."

"You are frustrating."

I grin. "Yes, I realize this. Thank you so much for pointing out the obvious."

Chris shook his head. "Why do I always get stuck with the odd ones?"

I blink a few times as I force myself not to freeze at that statement. Last time I checked, Chris had never worked with any odd people. Then again, the games don't always show everything that had gone on in their lives so maybe he did. Wonderful. I'll have to ask about that at some point when I get bored enough to listen to long winded stories. I will admit, I do have some kind of ADD problem. Not completely my fault. I cannot help who I am.

"Because you're cute," I say without thinking. Well he is cute. At least I happen to think he is. Chris Redfield happens to be one of my favorite characters from the whole damn series. I won't even try to lie about that. It's not in me to do. Of course, I did have to try to keep the blush off my face. I don't normally go around blushing when I say something pretty awkward.

"What?"

Okay, the man has no idea how adorable he happens to be.

I turn back to look at him. "I didn't say anything."

"Sure you didn't."

Yay, now the bastard is teasing me. Oh, how utterly delightful. Remind me to beat knots on this guy's head after we get out of this piece of hell. That will not be until we find Ali though. I can't leave her here. She has to be alive. I didn't go through all the trouble of teaching her how to fight just for her to die right off the bloody bat. Speaking of which, I need to find another weapon of silence because I really do not need to use a gun and attract some unwanted attention to the two of us. As far as I was concerned there were a lot more undead than either dead or living. And that's just here in the mall. Can't wait to see what it's going to be like when we get out of here. Should be tons of fun.

"Are you sure we're headed in the right direction?" Chris asks me a few minutes later.

Oh, boy.

I just shoot a look back at him. "You're asking me if I'm tracking my friend correctly?"

He nods.

"Last time I checked, there's way too much blood and sickness in the air for me to actually do a good job at it. Besides that, the only tracks that can be found is that of bodies being drug," I respond trying to keep the sharpness out of my tone. I know that it can be rather biting.

"I see."

Does he really? "Uh-huh."

Needless to say, I don't believe him for a minute. His scent just doesn't add up with his words. Sometimes I think it's good that I'm not human. Makes it really easy for me to figure out who I can trust and who I can't. However, that doesn't mean other people will be as willing to trust my happy ass. Not that I'm really all that bothered by it.

…

About an hour later we found ourselves in the Sporting Goods section of the mall. Wonderful, think I might be able to find myself a decent weapon in this place. Hopefully, without getting attacked again. Of course, that is highly unlikely. There's undead everywhere. Hell getting here wasn't all that easy as I had to make sure that Chris didn't fire off his gun. I made him use that survival knife that was strapped to his chest. I found it pretty important that we make as little noise as possible to get through this place without further incident.

"See anything?" Chris whispers, standing over my shoulder a little bit. "This place is dark."

I nod. "So far I don't. And you do have a flashlight, ya know."

"Yeah, but I don't want to attract any zombies to us," he mutters, coming to my side. I could understand that.

"True, but you need to be able to see where you're going," I reply. "You can't just use my eyes."

"That reminds me," he begins. "How are you able to see in this darkness?"

Oh, my. There's a loaded question. Pretty sure I am not going to answer it. He doesn't need to know that I'm not human and that makes it very easy for me to be able to see where the hell I am going without any trouble. Then again, if I don't say something he's just going to harp on me. If there's one thing about Chris Redfield that I remember from the games is that he's incredibly stubborn—not to mention lacking in tact.

I try to ignore the intensity of his gaze. "I just have good eyes." It's true, I do have good eyes, but at the same time I wasn't going to go into details about anything on how I was able to do the stuff I was able.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" he says as we move further into the room.

"Didn't ask you," I hiss, moving off to the left side of the store. I needed to find something to use that was a lot better than this stupid bat. "There's gotta be something…Oh, yes, here we are."

My eyes lit up like Christmas morning as I spotted the archery gear on this side. I had forgotten that this stuff was here. Normally, I'd grab a crossbow, but I didn't want that weapon. There were other bows here that I could use. Not to mention if I grabbed the crossbow I'd wind up feeling like I was Ada. No, no, no. I can go without that feeling. Besides, if we did find Ali she'd be making a lot of stupid Resident Evil 6 jokes that would probably cause me to kill her.

"Now I just gotta get a lot of arrows," I state excitedly. "Or at least a decent handful." So that's just what I did. I couldn't help but think about those pipe arrows that were used in that game. If I could design something like that it'd be completely awesome.

"Find something useful," Chris asks nearly making me jump about fifty feet into the air. I had to hold back the urge to throw something at his head.

"Ye…" I didn't get the chance to finish that sentence as a scream broke out through the silence.

 **ooOoo**

 **Okay, so this was more a filler-type chapter, but whatever. I still am very happy that I managed to get back to this before I completely forgot about it. Life just seems set on screwing around with me no matter what I do.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm finally back for this story peeps! Took a damn while for me to get back to this one, but I'm here now. Sorry for the long wait, but I was so busy working on my other stories and with things in real life that I just hadn't been able to get something out for this one. But with a little luck I'll have a lot more done with this and get it completed by the end of January. That's my goal anyway.**

 **00O00**

"What was that?" Chris asks, glancing in the direction that I had been. I honestly wanted to knock him upside the head with the back of this bow that I had in my hand. I didn't because that would probably cause more problems than I care to have at the moment.

I give him a blank look. "Well, it sounded like a scream to me," I deadpan. "But I could be wrong. Maybe someone is cheering." Yes, I realize that I'm a smart-ass. The whole world should be well aware of that by now and I can't help it that I am one. I mean, better to be a smart-ass than a dumb-ass as I always say.

He looks at me. "Very funny. C'mon, let's go check it out."

I'd rather not. Then again, it could be Ali screaming, but I highly doubt it. That girl would rather fight and die quietly than scream her bloody ass off to alert possibly hostiles to her area. That girl had played enough survival horror games with me to know what was a good idea and what would get you killed. Screaming is a great way to get yourself killed. At least in my opinion it is and I highly doubt that anyone will argue with me about it.

Sigh. "Lead the way."

"You don't want to lead?"

I raise a brow. "You're asking a civilian that question? Really?" At this point in time I'm seriously trying to figure out his level of common sense. Then again, it might be a good idea if I took point. I sure as hell can see a lot better than him in this darkness. That's about one of the few things I can say is great about not being human: heightened senses. Not many people can say the same.

Chris shrugged. "I thought you'd like to since I guess you can see a lot better than me." Oh, so he realized that did he? Good, but I'm not going to fully explain how that's possible. It's not a conversation that I really feel like having at the moment with anyone. I think after I find Ali I'll probably feel a whole lot better and be quite a lot more interested in finding other people. I mean, don't get me wrong if we find other survivors I'll be perfectly willing to help them out, but that's not the point. I need to find my friend. Yes I am being a pretty selfish bitch—you would be too in this situation! Don't even try saying that you wouldn't. It'd be a straight up lie.

I blink a few times. "True. I do, but you've got the more powerful gun." And I still have that baseball bat. It's silent, but sometimes silence is not an entirely good thing. I think I just contradicted myself right there.

Seriously, I cannot believe that we're having this conversation right now because it's just plain weird. Stupid. But weird.

"Fine," he grunts, taking the lead. "Just stay close." Uh-huh. Like I'm planning on leaving anytime soon. As much as I'd love to do that I wouldn't be able live with myself with that kind of guilt.

"Yeah," I mutter. "Like I planned on taking a different route on the other side of the mall." I don't get a response to that. I wasn't really expecting one, but still the damn man could've just humored me in that department. It's not difficult.

We walked carefully, silently through the mall heading in the direction of the scream. I'm hoping that it's not a child. If it were I swear that I'd lose whatever composure that I had left and go postal on everyone. No problems with that. I think I've done it before once upon a time. I did stay close to Chris. Hell, I was almost pressed up against his back and that would've been really awkward. Good thing there was a slight chance of me not tripping as if I did he'd be knocked to the floor.

Scanning the darkness, it was almost eerie as how there wasn't anything around that could be considered hostile. That was creepy as shit in my opinion. I mean earlier I got attacked by Lickers as well as zombies and now that I've been teamed up with this guy they seem to be leaving us the hell alone. So far at least. That's something that I just can't seem to understand at the moment at how there aren't any other creatures running around. I mean, for crying out loud, there should be tons more things coming after the two of us right now. However, I'm not going to jinx it by saying anything to Chris. Trust me that will happen if I say something to the man. Then again, perhaps I should say something that way I can work off some of this extra irritation running through my veins.

"Wait a second," Chris says pausing by one of the stores where there were no broken windows. "Didn't you pick up a weapon from that last store we were in?"

"Oh." Yeah, I kinda did. "Yeah, I did," I held up the bow that I had gotten from the Sporting Goods store. "Whoops. I kinda forgot that I got something. Oh well, like I said, you got the more powerful gun. I mean, bows are nice since they're silent, but that won't mean much if we get surrounded. 'Sides, I didn't find any arrows except three. I can reuse them, sure, but like I said before," I sigh. "It won't do much good if I get surrounded."

Absolutely true too. I've seen it.

Chris nods. "Got it. Hopefully, we can find you a gun to use." Yes, hopefully we can find me some other weapon. Then again, I do better with bows and melee weapons. Hand-to-hand combat is good for someone like me too since there's few ways to harm werewolves. Yeah, that's another good thing about being what I am.

We kept on walking. At first I didn't hear it at first—odd believe it or not—then after a couple more feet I heard it again. A deep growl followed by deep breathing. It didn't sound at all like a Licker or one of the dogs that were in the games—honestly, I'm hoping that I'm wrong with what I think it is—and I froze right in the middle of the hall. Took a moment for Chris to realize that I wasn't moving and looked back to see what was wrong. His gun came right up as he noticed the pale almost terrified look on my face. I think that's what had been on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asks, glancing around the darkness.

I shook my head, trying to ignore the chills down my spine. "Not sure." I'm lying because I am damn sure that we've got one helluva big motherfucker about to pay us a visit.

"Sarah?"

My eyes pinch shut as I heard that sound again. It sounds a lot like my name is being called, but only I was able to hear it at the moment. "This is bullshit."

"What?"

I open my eyes to look at him. "Honestly, you don't wanna know."

"Wanna know—," he didn't get the chance to finish that.

"REDFIELD!"

Yeah…that motherfucker G decided to make an appearance. I am not happy. Not one damn bit am I excited that this is happening since it's using my last name instead of my first. I hate it when that creature makes its appearance in the game. One of the few monsters that actually can make me feel totally terrified. And not many things can do that.

I cringe. "I hate that thing."

"What the hell is it?" he asks, staring into the same shadows that I was. Never once did he ask about why it was calling out his last name—and I am currently thankful for that because it'd be real hard to explain. Then again, if it comes after me I'd have no choice but to explain. Ugh. This is a real pain in the ass. At least to me.

Again, it hollered out, "REDFIELD!"

Oh, boy.

"Welp, I'm guessing that it's a hostile," I didn't have to sound so damn cheery when in answering that question, but I just couldn't stop myself from doing so. Then again, I do get to fight something that is a little different from what I'm used to. "And it seems to be looking for someone."

"Yeah, probably me."

I inwardly snort. _I wouldn't count on it, buddy._

Chris shook his head. "But why would it be after me?" Good question. With only one real answer and that I don't think it's after him. I don't have the heart to say that because that would bring about a whole ton of questions that I am unsure of how to answer without sounding like a condescending asshole. Or just an asshole in general.

I shrug. "I wouldn't necessarily say that it's after you," I mutter quietly as it roars out the name again. Sheesh, did they put this damn thing on repeat? It's highly irritating.

Unfortunately, the man heard me.

"Why would it be after you?"

I blink. "You got Vulcan hearing or something?!" I was shocked that the man had heard what I said. Then again, I was standing right next to him. Shit. "And I never said anything of the sort."

We didn't get the chance to argue the point as the lovely little ol' Nemesis monster decided to pop up out of the shadows. Nice. I honestly wish that I had been wrong because I don't wanna battle with this sonofabitch. He's a tough mother. I ain't kidding. I had once fought something like it several years back in a similar situation—however it wasn't in a damn mall! Instead of thinking more on this we took one look at each other before high tailing it the hell out of the area with Nemesis giving chase. It didn't really give us time to argue.

"WHY IS IT AFTER YOU?"

Excuse me, I had lied just a second ago.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?!" I hollered back as we rounded a corner. "LAST TIME I CHECKED I WASN'T IN THIS GUYS BAD BOOKS."

"Well, it looks like you are now," Chris snarled, forcing me to stop as we somehow wound up deeper into the mall. I'm not sure where we were as I didn't even recognize. "Why didn't you tell me your last name is Redfield?" And here I thought the man was dumb. Wow, he's a lot smarter than I originally had anticipated. I mean I never thought that Chris was a complete idiot, but still this was pretty damn impressive for someone who held a grudge against Wesker for pretty his whole adult life.

I blink rapidly several times. "Because you never asked." Now that was really fucking lame on my part. He did ask what is was and I had glossed right over it in just this moment. Yes, yes I did that.

He leaned against his knees, looking at me with disbelief. "Pretty sure I did and you told me it didn't matter."

"I doesn't matter."

He raised a brow before standing back up to tower over me. "Evidently it does now as this thing is probably after you."

I sniffed. "How do we even know it's after me?" I realize how stupid this sounds coming from me.

"It's tentacles went right after you as we ran," Chris states, looking back around the corner carefully to make sure that we weren't in any danger again. Yeah that seems to be a pretty good idea as I don't wanna deal with that fucker until much later.

 **00O00**

 **Yes, yes I did just end that chapter right there. And I realize it took me a long time to get this thing out. That's entirely my fault as we all know. But hey, at least it's something. I'm not really all that happy with this chapter, but I figure later on I can always go back and edit the damned thing. -grins and dances out of the room-**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: As promised I've got another chapter all reared up and ready to go. So let's get this party started. Oh and I wanna thank those that reviewed. As well as those who have read, followed or favored. It makes me smile when I see that people are still interested in this story. I know I probably lost a lot of followers after I had taken down the original of this story, but that's to be expected in some cases. Anyway, that's enough jabbering from me.**

 **00O00**

Honestly, I hadn't realized that those tentacles were after my happy ass. Then again, I didn't need those things coming after me to realize that Nemesis was after me. I kinda figured that out all on my own. Of course, that means having to probably explain why it's after me—hell I'm not even sure why it's after me except that someone has a really sick sense of humor. I mean for crying out loud, who in the world would want to send that thing after me. It doesn't even belong in this world. Hell, nothing from the RE universe should be here.

Sigh.

"I kinda figured it was after me before that," I sigh again. "That thing gone now?"

Chris nodded. "Yup. For now at least." He turned to look at me. "Now why didn't you tell me who you were?"

I blink a few times. "I think we covered this already, Chris." Honestly, I don't think we needed to go over this whole thing again—mainly because it'll just get on my nerves. Not to mention I'll have to try explaining that we're not related to the man.

"Not really," he replies, leaning against the wall, staring. "We got interrupted right before I could get the answer."

Ugh. He's annoying.

"Why, you ask?" I mutter bitterly. "Because I just didn't feel like getting a damn interrogation or several of them as a matter of fact. There's reasons why people don't always answer questions about who they are. And I have mine."

Chris sighs. "True, but how can I trust you if you won't be honest with me?"

I just level him a flat look. "I never said that you could. And I'm not asking you to either. Besides, I just need to find my friend and then I'm outta here. I'll help others if they need it, but I do have my own agenda." _Some of it does involve trying to figure out how in the hell this whole thing happened._

My eyes narrow as I hear more moaning, but it was further down the hall. "Great," I bite out.

"What?"

"We're gonna be getting some company soon if we stay here," I mutter, sighing. Suddenly I felt extremely tired. I really would like to have a chance to get some rest that doesn't involve making sure that no dead things would get into the room. I mean, for crying out loud. I realize that in the games that you never got any rest, but at least there were moments where you could if you decided. "Gods, I'd love to have a chance to get at least a nap in."

Chris chuckles. "Never had to deal with this stuff, have you?"

I grin darkly. "That's what you'd like to believe, wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

He's not really bright in some cases. I mean, don't get me wrong, the man is intelligent, but for crying out loud I really do not feel like explaining every damn thing that comes out of my mouth. It's not fun. It's kinda like explaining a joke. That's a real pain in the ass too.

I shake my head. "Don't worry about it."

We carefully left the room that we were hiding in. I needed to find Ali, get her to safety and then find out who in the hell started this whole messed up situation so that I can kick their asses! I mean, they fucked up what was supposed to be an otherwise peaceful day. Yes, I am not very forgiving in that regard. Hell, this whole day was supposed to be a time to hang out with my best friend and get some much needed rest from the rest of the world. Well, I ain't getting that and it's starting to get on my last nerve if I'm to be honest with myself. Happily, I decided to be.

Walking along down another one of the various sections where there were even more stores that I hadn't fully realized were apart of the mall. Sheesh, how big was this thing? Damn, note to self: take more time to look around hometown. Yeah, if I manage to get out of this and prevent my own home from being destroyed by this virus.

I will say this, if the government tries to do a whole Raccoon City solution thing I may wind up killing some bigwigs just because they decided to be stupid. I mean, there is no actual way to prevent a virus like this from spreading. If there's a will…there's at least one dumb-ass out there willing to find a way. Trust me. Been in this situation more times than I honestly care to talk about. Rather annoying when I think about it and I'd like to no longer travel down the road of my past so let's move onto something else, shall we?

Chris kept on shooting looks over his shoulder as we continued moving along the various stores, making sure that I was still there. I wasn't planning on splitting up anytime soon. There were dangers everywhere as far as I knew and I could hear many of them from all over the place. Nice, when earlier I couldn't hear a damned thing. Now I'm picking up so much noise I'm not entirely sure what to do with myself. Rather annoying now that I think of it.

I shake my head. "I'm not planning on disappearing, Chris. You can relax a little bit." Who am I kidding? The man is quite stubborn. He'll keep checking unless I start making some kind of noise since I was moving pretty stealthily. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. "I could always take point if that'll keep you relaxed."

"No, that's all right."

Another moment where I just want to knock someone upside the head with a meat mallet. "It'd be a lot easier to keep an eye on me."

Chris stopped, sighing before nodding. "Okay."

He watched as I passed by. "It makes it easier to trust me if you can see what I'm doing," I say as I take the lead. "Besides, I know this mall a little better than you do." _Perhaps._

 **00O00**

 **-Shakes head- I have no idea where in the hell this chapter came from. I mean, I know that it's been awhile since I last updated on this story but I hadn't been able to get to this update until just now. So I'm sorry if it's not the greatest one that I've put out there.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter for this story. I know that the updates have been a little slow going, but as anyone can see I've got a lot of other projects out that I am working on. I will hopefully have a couple more chapters ready to post so that way, you all won't have to wait so damn long for 'em.**

 **o~O~o**

I know that this was my idea to be in front, but honestly the feeling of being constantly stared at is starting to get on my nerves. I realize that I had decided to do this so that Chris would be able to trust me a little bit better. Still, I wanted to kick him in the head for staring at me. Then again, I am probably over analyzing this whole thing and it's someone else that can't keep their eyes to themselves. That'd make sense. I mean, there are cameras all over the place. Maybe not completely noticeable to most people, but as I've stated, I'm not most people.

I didn't have to look over my shoulder to see that Chris was still there, following along or that he was making sure that the coast was clear. I could've told him that we were okay for now, but that would unleash a whole barrel of questions that I do not feel up to answering. I've got enough on my plate right now without adding more to growing list of things to avoid.

Yes, I realize that sounds really bad on my part, but I do not care. There are reasons that I keep secrets and those reasons is what keeps me alive and—as I've said—under the radar. I could probably explain those reasons, but I would rather not do that at this current point in time. I've got other things to worry about.

Shaking my head a little, I pause because it wound up sounding way too damn quiet. I know that it's been a wee bit silent, but this as a little ridiculous even for me. I mean, I don't remember the mall actually being this big, but for crying out loud there should be some noises going on. I doubt that everyone who'd been here had managed to get out alive. Sounds horrible, I know, but life does not work that way. If it does, then I'd like to know what in the hell I've been doing wrong all this time.

"It's quiet," I state, pausing in the middle of what appears to be another food court. How many does this place have?!

"Yeah," Chris agrees, coming to stand next to me. "A little too quiet."

Is it just me or did we have a _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ moment here? Wow. I really need to stop watching those movies. Then again, I rather like 'em so that's not going to happen. Anyway where are— _ooaf—_ nice, I just ran right into a pole. Where it came from I will never know.

"How big is this place?" Chris asks, watching a light flickering in the distance.

I shake my head. "A lot bigger than I originally thought. That or this is suddenly the _Twilight Zone_. I'm putting my money on the first one."

"I'll second that."

Who knew the man had a sense of humor? Ya normally don't get to see it all that much in the games. Pity, as far as I can see, he's got a fantastic one. Hell, I think I'll try to bring it out a lot more often if we survive this lovely piece of WTF horror. Then again, I can do that during this whole shitty thing. That is something else to strive to do.

I sighed, pausing right there in the middle of this area. "Honestly, I haven't the faintest idea of where I am going. I know that we need to turn the power on…"

"Any way you know where the Utility room is?" he inquires.

"Um…" Probably the basement or at least somewhere on the ground floor. However the chances of either are slim since I haven't the faintest idea where the door to the basement is even at. "Okay, well this is embarrassing as all hell. I thought I knew where it was at, but with everything that's been going on I'm not sure anymore."

Chris put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's fine. We'll just have to make due with being in the dark. Maybe getting to the roof would be better."

He's got a point with that. "That might be a good idea. Hell, who knows what else is lurking around here."

But it wouldn't be too much of a bad idea to be able to see what else is skulking in the shadows. Then again, it would make it just a little bit harder for all of us to be able to hide if the lights were on. Huh. Now that I think about it, turning the lights on would be a really, really bad idea. I think I'll just deal with the darkness. Not like it actually bothers me since I can actually see in this mess, but that doesn't mean that Chris is able.

"We gotta find the stairs and go up," Chris states, taking the lead. I didn't mind it in the slightest bit. Matter of fact, it is a rather nice view.

Yes, I am checking the man out! I can't help it, Redfield is rather hot. Hello, I rather enjoyed playing him in the _Resident Evil 6_ game. I know that sounds really creepy, but I do not care. I'm a red blooded female—and to be honest, he is one of my favorite characters. Oh, gimme a break, I am allowed. You can judge all you want, I do not give a damn.

I blink. "Really? And here I thought we had to go down." Yes, I am a smart ass. That's been said many, many times I believe. Normally, I would try to keep my sarcasm down a bit, but for some reason I could not let that one go.

"You're a regular comedian," he deadpans, giving me a flat look.

I grin widely. "Honey, I'm a riot."

~O~

Yeah, I realize that not too long ago I had been flirting. Now, I don't normally go around doing that or noticing when I do. I do not consider myself someone who can flirt and not make a fool out of themselves. At least, that's what I think. Pretty sure that I'm not far off in that opinion.

"You all right?" he asks after several moments of silence. We had been looking for the stairs at this time. I'm wondering if they got up and moved.

I shake my head. "Yeah, I'm fine." _I'm a little horrified by myself._

"Are you sure?"

Really, what is with all the questions? "You're annoying when it comes to questions, Redfield." Feels weird in saying that since I have the same damn last name. Gods help me if he were to ever find that out.

"It's my job to ask questions."

He sounds so serious—and I now it's true—but I honest to God almost started laughing. That would've been incredibly rude. But it would be a very honest reaction. I think those are the best.

I shrug. "Okay, that's understandable." Yes, I am going for distraction. "What else does your job entail?"

Yeah, I am definitely flirting now. Stop the judgment people. You'd be doing the exact same thing that I am doing right now. Don't even try saying that you wouldn't. If you do, you're a terrible liar.

Chris looks back at me intensely. "You're trying to distract me, kid."

Well, hell. He's better than I thought. "Yeah, I am. Has it worked?"

It's like we're doing a damn comedy routine here or something. Wonderful. Perhaps we should do this more often. It's rather fun. Hell, have this happen whilst fighting a horde. Yeah, there's some wonderful comedy, show stopping action for ya. Would not bother me whatsoever. I'd find it rather enjoyable.

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: Okay, so that's where I am cutting this chapter. I'm going to be working on another one over the next few days. I'll also have the next chapter for Darkest Bite out sometime next week. Anyway, you all know what to do.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay, I finally got back to this story now too! ^_^ with a little luck I'll be able to throw out another chapter before the end of the month. That is my goal for right now. Anyway, enjoy the chapter people.**

 **o~O~o**

Wait a minute?! Did he just call me 'kid'? Do I look like a damn child running around here because the last time I checked I was a lot older than this man is? Ugh. Really. The man is just asking to get his ass kicked. Sure, he's cute and all, but that don't mean jack where I am concerned. Just ask anyone who knows me.

I glare. "Don't call me kid," I hiss, moving past him and trying to sniff around for Ali's scent. It wasn't easy. There was a lot of death and decay for me to work around. I still hadn't been able to find it. That fact was enough to almost drive me up the blinking wall.

 _Ugh, I think I am going to throw up,_ I thought with a scowl as I tried to forget about scent of decay. I hadn't like it then and I definitely hate it now.

"Why not?" he responds, confused. "You are younger than me." Or so he believes.

 _Yes, on the outside,_ I thought cheekily. "What does age have to do with this? Just don't call me that. I never liked it when my own brothers did."

Completely true. I never did like it when any of the three called me that. I had this lovely habit of knocking them upside their damned heads when they did it too. Sure, it didn't get the point across, but it gave me the opportunity to unleash a little violence upon them. Of course, after a point it did click fully that calling me that was definitely not the best idea. Oh, well, perhaps I should worry about that later as we've got things to do.

Chris shook his head, sighing as we continued on. "Never mind."

I blinked rapidly, thoroughly confused. _That's a first. Never known this man to just give up that quickly when it comes to an argument._

I shrug, grinning widely. "Whatever, let's just get going."

"I still think you're trying to distract me," he mutters as we continue on towards the stairs.

 _You have no idea,_ I thought with an inward smirk, almost skipping. Damn, I couldn't help but be a bit perky. I guess at this moment I was basically the comedy relief. I had no problem with that whatsoever since I did enjoy being able to make people laugh. Yes, I needed to find my friend and all that shit, but that didn't mean I couldn't entertain anyone else.

"Perhaps," I reply cryptically. "And I'm not sure why, but I seriously think that we need to be going down."

"Why do you think that?"

I shrug. "No idea," I say, "But in most places the Utility Room would be located in the basement."

"Then we should go down," he comments, looking towards the stairs, first up and then down. "But we might find something up top."

Yes, it sounds like a good idea, but I still can't help feeling that this wasn't going to be the best idea. I'm not entirely sure why I got that feeling; if there's one thing that I've learned, it's not to ignore my instincts. The last time I did that it didn't end well…not for me or anyone else if I'm remembering this correctly. Hopefully I am. If not, oh well.

"I guess," I state, still very unsure with my instincts screaming at me that we shouldn't go this way. However, I knew that trying to explain this to Chris might not go over so well, so I kept my peace. Odd for me and a first truly.

Shaking my head, I merely shrug. "Lead on then, sir."

A little sarcastic, but it works for certain situations and this is one of them. I am going to be using my sarcasm for quite a long time as it serves a pretty good purpose in taking away some of the tension. Or at least that's what I believe.

Chris shook his head. "You've got problems."

I raised a brow. "No kidding. It's called being stuck in this insane mall with a bunch of undead running around wanting to eat me." I've always been optimistic.

Chris had nothing to say to that apparently as he turned, taking the lead as we started up the building's stairs.

"C'mon, let's get going."

What a marvelous idea. I would like to find my friend, any other survivors and happily get the hell out of this insane hellhole.

As we started up those stairs, I couldn't help feeling as if we were being followed. I know that we had to run from the Nemesis as it seemed to be after my happy ass, but still, there was something else in this place with us that had some intelligence. To be honest, I wasn't thrilled with the idea of having to fight something else that would give us a difficult time. Any other time I wouldn't mind a little bit of a hair-raising fight, but this wasn't one of those times. Getting out of here was far more important – after finding Ali. Must have some priorities here.

I shivered. "I don't like this."

Chris glanced over his shoulder at me. "Yeah, me either."

Here I believed that he'd give a sarcastic remark. Damn. Oh well, at least I don't have to be annoyed by the fact if he had.

I pause after a moment, the feeling getting stronger and honestly, it was starting to scare me. The last time I had this feeling I had been horribly attacked and my entire life had basically been taken away from me. Really, I am not happy with that prospect – or with repeating it anyway. This mission had me on edge even more now. Great.

"You okay?"

I shook my head. "Nope." I didn't have it in me to lie. So I wasn't even going to bother trying. It would just take too much time and effort that I wasn't willing to give at this point.

"What's wrong?" he asks, the concern very easy to detect.

"Nothing for you to be worried about," I reply. "Besides, I'm not even sure what's bothering me." Yup, a complete lie. I did know, but talking about it wasn't on my A-list of things to do.

Chris doesn't look convinced, but doesn't try to force the issue. A good thing as I wouldn't happen to say another word on the subject until I could be totally sure. When that happens I will be sure to give all the details on this matter – hopefully without revealing too much about my own past. Yeah, that wouldn't be good, especially if Chris were to find out that we shared the last name. Shit, that would unleash a whole ton of rather uncomfortable questions.

"As long as you're sure," he states as we continue on up the staircase. "Let's get going then."

 **o~O~o**

 **Yes, not much going on in this chapter, but that's going to happen at points. Call it a filler if you will. Hopefully, someone out there will enjoy this as I know it's been quite a few months since I had last updated on it. I do realize that some people might've lost interest – entirely my fault – and I hope that someone out there will rekindle it.**

 **Anyway, please drop me a line. It would mean a lot to me. I do love hearing from my readers.**


	12. IMPORTANT

HEY ALL, I FOUND THE ORIGINAL COPY OF WORLD'S COLLIDE AND SO I HAVE DECIDED TO BRING IT BACK SINCE SO MANY PEOPLE HAD LOVED IT SO MUCH. I WILL KEEP THE REBOOT UP, THE ORIGINAL WILL JUST BE RENAMED TO AVOID CONFUSION. IT WILL ALSO BE EDITED.

 **I just thought to let you all know this in case anyone gets confused or asks questions. Anyway, I hope you all have a good day and I will be seeing you all shortly.**


End file.
